memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Aenar
, a female Aenar]] , a male Aenar]] , an Aenar-Andorian hybrid]] The Aenar (pronounced EE-nar) are a humanoid race native to the Northern Wastes of Andoria, and a subspecies of the Andorians. Their population, during the mid-22nd century, consisted of only a few thousand. Physiology The Aenar are physiologically very similar to the Andorians, with two antennae sprouting from their heads, although the antennae of the Aenar have small indentations in the funnel shaped tips. The Aenar are completely blind yet have the ability to "see", and all have no skin or hair pigment, resulting in a pale white appearance (similar to human albinos). The most distinctive trait of the Aenar, however, are their highly evolved telepathic abilities. An Aenar is capable of reading minds and of psychically projecting itself to other humanoids. They use telepathy to communicate amongst themselves. Given that the Aenar are a subspecies of Andorians, therefore actually a member of the same species, they are genetically compatible with Andorians; Aenar Jhamel and Andorian Shran had a child, Talla. A hybrid Aenar/Andorian individual, such as Talla, will have a greenish skin tone. Society The Aenar of the 22nd century lived in an underground compound on Andoria, shielded by a dampening field. The Aenar have no leader, but will appoint a de facto leader or speaker if a situation warrants it. Aenar have a strict law against reading the minds of other people without prior consent. They have a strictly pacifist ideology, and deplore violence. History The Aenar were long considered a myth in Andorian society. But around 2104, the Andorians discovered the Aenar living in the Northern Wastes of Andoria. Since then, they have maintained diplomatic contact with the Andorian government. In 2154, the Aenar became involved in interstellar affairs when one individual, Gareb, was kidnapped by the Romulan Star Empire. Using telepresence, the Romulans used Gareb to remotely pilot an experimental drone ship. With the help of Gareb's sister Jhamel, the ''Enterprise'' was able to disrupt and destroy the drone ship. People * Gareb * Jhamel * Lissan * Talla (half Andorian) * List of unnamed Aenar Appearances * ** ** ** Notes Thelin]] It was not specified that the Aenar became members of the Federation as the Andorians had done, although this seems nearly certain given that they live on the same moon -- and it was noted in that it had never been possible for a planet to join the UFP unless all sentient populations present agreed. In , Spock's replacement aboard the in an alternate timeline was an Andorian named Thelin, who had pale colored skin similar to the Aenar. Of course, this was an animation error (one of the producers was colorblind; the script did specify that Thelin was to have blue skin). Retroactively speaking, it's possible to extrapolate that Thelin was of Aenar descent. Of course, since Mr. Spock was able to correct the timeline, it's also possible that Thelin never existed in the restored timeline. de:Aenar fr:Aenar Category:Species